


Impossibly Familiar

by Keyden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Past Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, brought back from the dead, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyden/pseuds/Keyden
Summary: A year ago the worst thing happened. Derek's entire world had shattered. Now something happened someone glued his world back together but how and why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> link to the video I got the idea from.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BPqk1ciAXxk/

Derek’s POV  
I sat my back to Peter. It’s been a year, a year without him, without Stiles. “Are you sure you want to do this.” Peter asked as he attached the final of my mother’s claws, I nodded, “Yes. I need to try.” I heard Peter sigh and pain exploded at the base of my skull.  
Memories flashed across my vision, as I relived moment after moment till Peter flew back severing the connection leaving me feeling empty again. Peter was breathing hard, “Did it work?” “No.” I got up slowly after answering. “I’m going out.” I pulled my jacket on, Stiles’s favorite. “Just don’t go there, Derek please, don’t do that to yourself.” I heard Peter say before I closed the door.  
I walked through the Preserve slowly making my way to house. My house. During the packs senior year I had it rebuilt. Stiles lived there with me when he wasn’t away at collage. For the past year I’d been living at the loft again unable to look at the walls that held two of my families, both gone forever. I sat on the porch steps contemplating on whether or not to go to the cliffs again. I heard someone coming up the driveway and decided at the cliffs I’d at least be alone. As I walked away I heard Scott calling out for me. “Just leave me alone Scott.” I growled out walking away.  
I don’t know how long I’d been walking around the Preserve but I was no longer going in the direction of the cliffs. I stopped short seeing the Nemeton. This wasn’t the first time the Nemeton had pulled me to it during my life, but what shocked me was there was a naked body curled up on the stump. The body was curled up in the fetal position the only movement was his breathing. It was impossibly familiar. There was no way it was who my mind was trying to tell me it was. Slowly I walked over to it unsure I called Scott. “Get everyone to the Nemeton now… and bring a blanket.” I told him without explaining and hung up. I shrugged my jacket off as I walked around the Nemeton to see his face. There was no possible way. I placed my jacket over the boy’s waist startling him awake, “Derek? Was I sleep walking again?” he asked. I just nodded. “I had a terrifying nightmare so I guess that makes sense. Are we at the Nemeton?” he looked where he was sitting I nodded again. “Sourwolf I know you’re the silent type but normally you’re a little more talkative and touchy when this happens all protective and cute.” He smiled at me, “Did I scare you that much?” his smile faltered at my nod. “Derek I’m sorry. He pulled me into a hug and I pulled into a bone crushing hug crying. “Der shh it’s okay I’m here.” He pulled away just enough so we were face to face. “Hey you.” I said smiling feeling liberated for the first time all year, he chuckled, “Hey you. Did you let the others know you found me?” he asked I just shrugged. “I just got you to speak ya caveman.” He kissed me making me hold him tighter, “Hey human needs to breathe.” He said a little breathless as he wrapped his arms around my neck. “Sorry.” I whispered and breathed in his scent exactly as I remembered it. I heard the pack coming and I just couldn’t bring myself to care, I simply glanced up from Stiles neck seeing the shock on their faces. I held my hand out for the blanket Scott was holding. In my peripheral vision I saw Stiles neck turning red as he realized he was naked, the dirt and mud usually happened when he went sleepwalking. “Well I certainly didn’t see this one coming.” Peter said and left dragging the pack away despite their protests. Lydia walked over and put the Camaro’s keys in my hand as Stiles wrapped the blanket around his waist and pulled the jacket on to stay warm. “When’d you cut your hair? Not that Short hair isn’t a good look on you.” Stiles cut himself off turning a deeper red as Lydia kissed his cheek. “It was spur of the moment.” She lied with an amused smile and led us to where the Camaro was parked, “I’ll catch a ride with Scott you two just head on home.”  
I pulled into our garage Stiles jumped out and skipped through the door connecting the garage and the house. “Why’s the water not working Der?” Stiles asked as we entered the kitchen. “It’s off I was working on the pipe.” I lied. “What was your dream about?” he looked away, “We were at the cliffs fighting an omega, he threw me over the side I remember falling, darkness, and that’s it. Then you woke me up.” Stiles told me with a shrug opening the fridge. “Where’s all our food?” he turned to me. “Derek what’s going on?” his face worried now. “It wasn’t a dream.” I told him. “No! I can’t have been dead! I’m breathing and walking around aren’t I?” Stiles was freaking out he ran upstairs I chased after him he froze at the door to our room looking around everything looked exactly the same to him. After his death I had Scott empty the fridge and turn the water off, I’d bought an entire new wardrobe refusing to wear anything with Stiles scent on it. “See Everything is the same as last night.” Stiles said as he got dressed. “Last night we went to our dinner for date night then we came home had mind blowing sex and went to bed. I had a nightmare that sent me sleepwalking and you found me in the woods.” Stiles cradled my face in his hands, I did the same to him. “No Stiles. We went to bed and Scott called telling us that he’d caught an omega’s scent and needed my help. You came along because that’s just who you are and I love that about you, but I just wish I could have convinced you to stay home that night. We fought the omega and cornered him at the cliff’s. He ran for you and pulled you with him trying to escape. I ran at both of you and he threw both himself and you off the cliffs. I made my way down with Scott the omega was limping away and I slashed his throat then ran to you. I checked for a pulse and it confirmed that you died. The coroner said you felt nothing and died on impact.” I told him tears running down both our faces. “No. No I couldn’t have. It was just a nightmare.” He whispered. “That was a year ago today Stiles.” I told him I showed him the date on my phone. “My dad is he okay?” Stiles asked. “Yeah still Sherriff even won the re-election last month. I stayed with him for a while. I couldn’t be here your scent it’s ingrained in the walls. I kept him from going over the deep end and he did the same for me.” I told Stiles. “What do you mean he kept you from going over the deep end?” Stiles asked. “You are my world Stiles, I was ready to die. I did some stupid things. Your dad he’s the only reason I’m talking too you now.” I confessed to Stiles. Stiles pulled me into a tight hug. “How am I here though?” Stiles asked me. “I don’t know and right now I don’t care. Let’s just call it a miracle.” I told him the emptiness inside gone.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
Derek’s POV  
I blinked away the drowsiness in my eyes and rolled onto my back and covered my eyes not wanting to wake up from my dream. But Peter would be throwing Micha back into my bed seeing as the tiny kitten would be annoying him by now. Scott gave me the kitten almost three months ago, it was malnourished had a busted tail and was terrified. His tail healed with a massive kink at the end, him having already gone through so much I couldn’t bring myself to let Deaton dock the poor creature and honestly Micha had no problems with his tail. Suddenly it hit me that I was naked. I shot up into a sitting position.  
I looked down at my side and saw Stiles stretching on our bed. We weren’t at the loft. “Oh shit.” I quickly got dressed, “Shit Peter is going to strangle Micha.” I threw Stiles a pair of clothes at his confused face. “Whose Micha?” he asked. “Scott got me a cat, to help me cope. He thought if I nursed something to health and took care of something that needed me. To have a companion.” I told him. “And as much as Peter loves that cat it annoys him just as much.” Stiles was trying not to laugh at me. “I got really attached to this cat and this might be the first time I’ve spent the night away from him.” “Your such an adorable dork.” Stiles said getting up and walking over to me planting a kiss right on my lips the proceeded to get dressed.  
Micha was sitting on his butt legs splayed as he licked the inside of his thigh. “Shameless beast isn’t he?” I smirked pointing to my cat. I pulled the note from between Micha’s collar and smiled Peter had left annoyed with Micha and was actually at his own apartment. “He’s so cute.” Stiles said as he picked the kitten up, whose immediate response was to purr at the human contact. “Micha Stiles. Stiles Micha.” I said sitting on the couch and pulling Stiles onto my lap as Micha purred and rubbed himself all over Stiles. “He likes me.” Stiles smiled. I missed that smile. “He does that all the time to be honest. He’s spoiled rotten.” I told him as the cat flopped back so his belly was exposed. “He’s having an identity crisis. Sometimes he thinks he’s a dog.” I joked scratching the soft belly. “He can be a cat dog if he wants.” Stiles said snuggling up to me, Micha rubbing his head against Stiles any time Stiles stopped petting him. “He’s really sweet.” Stiles said as Micha jumped off and ran in the direction of his toy box. “Yhea.” I smiled at Stiles. “As much as I love cuddling with you I’m starved why don’t you follow me around like the lost puppy you are in the kitchen while I make us breakfast.” Stiles suggested. After I nodded I scented him and let him go, quickly getting up to follow him.  
“So, when are you going to stop hogging me and sharing me with my dad?” Stiles asked while he ate the pancakes he made for us. “He had a double shift yesterday I was going to see him for lunch today. We can see him then. Surprise him if you want I don’t think anyone’s told him yet otherwise he would have barged in long ago.” I told him with a shrug. “after what happened last time he barged in on us I’m doubtful of that.” Stiles said bright red. I choked on my pancake I’d almost forgotten about that. Stiles snorted and smiled up at me. “Well it is almost lunch now, why don’t you tell him to come over and I’ll make him some more pancakes.” Stiles was bouncing in his seat as I nodded.  
John Stilinski let himself into my loft with his key. “Derek, I think this case that just landed in my lap might be supernatural in nature.” The Sheriff called out I heard him heading for the kitchen but I couldn’t be bothered to get up I was too busy watching Stiles moving around the kitchen earbuds in music playing, he was dancing a little. I heard something drop concern John made me spin to see Stiles father standing there staring several files scattered across the floor. “Stiles.” He gapped then looked at me I smiled and nodded then turned back to watching Stiles. “How?” he asked me as Stiles spun to ask me a question and jumped. “We don’t know.” I told him as Stiles pulled out my earphones and turned the music off of my phone handing it back over to me. “Hi dad.” Stiles walked over careful of the papers laying on the ground to give him a hug. His dad yanked him into a tearful hug, “Please don’t let this be some kind of cosmic joke.” John cried holding tighter to Stiles I went over to the oven and moved the bacon off the heat and pulled the pancakes out of the oven where they were being kept warm as father and son hugged and I knew Stiles was reassuring his dad to the best of his ability. “Dad I made pancakes and bacon.” Stiles said pulling away from his dad a little bit and bent down to pick up the files all over the floor. After picking them up he took his dad’s hand and led him over to the table and sat next to him I just sat across from both Stilinski men and stared as Stiles and his dad talked and ate John leaving at least one hand on Stiles at all times most likely afraid that if he let go his son would vanish in a puff of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short, but they are meant to be short and sweet anyway. Still sorry that they are short.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Derek’s POV

John, Stiles and I sat at the table. “We need to find out how you came back.” John announced. “I wanna make sure this has no strings attached.” “We don’t need another Nogitsune incident.” Stiles agreed a dark look on his face. I crossed my arms, “What is it Derek?” Stiles asked me. “What if there are stings? I can’t lose you again.” I told him. Stiles smiled, “We’ll deal with it if we have to but you have to promise me something.” “Anything.” I said taking his hand, “If there are strings attached and it means I have to die again I want you to promise me you’ll keep living okay? And just breathing and being a hermit, that won’t work. I want you to move on, I’m not saying you have to find someone I know how hard it is for you to trust, I’m saying live life, do things okay?” Stiles demanded. “I- Stiles I…” I couldn’t speak. “You said anything.” Stiles reminded. I nodded and Stiles hugged me. “I’m sorry but we have to be prepared for anything which until we figure out what happened only pack should know I’m back. Melissa and Deaton can do an examination of me.” Stiles went on. “It feels weird to say back, it doesn’t feel like I’ve gone anywhere. We should have a plan in place should there be no strings attached.” Stiles sighed. “The Hale family has always had enemies. Doesn’t matter that Peter, Malia, Cora, and I are the only blood Hales left. Hurt our pack you hurt us.” I told them. John nodded, “I can work with that to do something we’ll have to pull Parish into it. I know he’s not officially pack but he and I can work on a story that sounds plausible to the public saying it was for everyone’s safety that you had to ‘die’ and only Parish could know.” Stiles nodded. “I had to die to keep my family safe. I like it.” Stiles agreed. “If only Parish knew it would explain our reactions to your death.” I sighed in agreement with their plans. “

Derek snuck me into Deaton’s office Scott was trying to tell his mom she needed to stick around. “Scott I have to get back to work.” Melissa said as Stiles and I walked in Stiles pulled his hoodie back and the three of them froze. “Scott thanks for getting your mom here.” Stiles said hugging his best friend. Scott didn’t want to let go when Stiles pulled back. “Later Scotty we’ll catch up, I just need to do this first you can hover with Derek.” Stiles smirked at me I rolled my eyes but didn’t move as Stiles got onto the examine table.

Melissa went fist doing a physical after calling into work telling them she had a family emergency. “Physically you seem perfectly healthy. Do you feel any kind of pain?” she asked Stiles. “Nope. Derek said I fell off the Cliffs. The lowest cliff is about 65 feet and the highest cliff is about 200. How far did I fall?” Stiles asked us. “About 150 feet.” I told him. “Survivable to a werewolf, barely. Deadly to humans.” “Your bones- a lot of them looked like a crushed chip bag.” Melissa admitted. I ground my teeth when Stiles asked his next question, “did I die on impact?” Scott looked away when I answered, “No. you refused the bite, when Scott offered. To broken inside you said. Didn’t want to give us a false hope I guess.” Stiles nodded, “Well glad I’m glad I don’t remember that then.” Deaton was just pacing behind Stiles reading from a book. “What do you remember?” Deaton asked Stiles, “I remember falling but not landing.” Stiles answered, “Then I woke up on the Nemeton thinking I’d slept walk and it was just a bad dream.” Melissa took a blood sample.

Deaton did a few tests himself including throwing mistletoe on Stiles, holy water, a cut on the hand; he had Stiles clean up in the bathroom then continued to do tests. “As far as I can tell your human, you’re not possessed. Your solid so not a ghost. Have Lydia do a once over with her Banshee powers. Maybe even Parish would know being a Hell Hound.” Deaton went over to his books. “I honestly have no idea. I’ve never come across this before. The only thing remotely close to this is when Peter brought himself back, but he remembers how he did it considering his spirt never actually passed on he just attached himself to the nearest banshee.” Deaton told us. “Peter might know? He is a survilist kind of. The man refuses to die.” Stiles shrugged. “If Lydia and Parish have no idea we’ll go to him.” I promised.

Scott and Stiles were playing video games in the living room as I unpacked Micha’s stuff and my, said cat running around his new home excited. I heard him suddenly chasing something most likely a mouse. “Derek said you gave him Micha.” Stiles said elbowing his best friend. “Yeah, I found it in a box tail busted, that’s why his tail is bent funny, malnourished, obviously abused, barely alive. I took it to Deaton he helped me get him fixed up but Mom and I couldn’t keep him, she’s allergic after all. I thought of Derek, how it’d be healing for him.” I heard Scott tell him as I turned the water back on.

Scott told Stiles everything that had happened to him and his mom in the past year. How much it broke everyone when he died. “Derek? Can you go get some food I’m starved.” Stiles asked me from his place in front of the TV. I looked up from the bestiary an eye brow raised. “Come on the fridge is still empty and I can’t go out in public.” Stiles tried looking innocent. “I don’t think he wants to leave without you.” Scott told him. “Oh. Derek I’ll be with Scott. Perfectly safe here in our home.” Stiles smiled. “I’ll still be here when you get back.” Stiles kissed me hard. “And when Scott leaves I’ll show you just how alive I am.” I gulped, “But only if you go get food right now big guy.” I looked Stiles over sighed and got up. “You know what I like!” Stiles yelled as I got my keys and jacket. “Love you Sourwolf!” I smiled and grunted an I love you back.

Stiles’s POV

I watched Derek’s Camaro vanish. “That took less convincing than I thought it would.” I told Scott as I turned to him. “Okay how was he really?” I asked. “Suicidal. Your dad came home early one day and tackled him when he was him with a gun, one he stole from Chris.” Scott told me a look in his eye. “Does it get worse?” I asked curling up. “He tried again a couple of other times. I refused to take him with me if something came up knowing he’d just be there to get himself killed.” I refused to cry. “He just broke. He was completely shattered.” Scott continued. “Eventually your dad talked to him. None of us know what your dad said but he started getting better, working out again, eating. I gave him Micha and he started smiling again.” I couldn’t stop myself from crying this time. “He’s an idiot.” I told Scott. “I made him promise to move on if this ends up being some cosmic joke. Make sure he keeps it if that happens.” He nodded. “He’s never going to let you do anything dangerous ever again.” Scott told me. “I know. I’ll just have to trick him into it.” I smirked and looked out the window again.

 

 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter Four

Derek’s POV

          I pulled up to the house and saw the garage blocked by Lydia and Parish’s SUV. Sighing I got out and went inside, where I saw Lydia holding onto Stiles for dear life his fifteen-year-old self would be freaking out if he saw this but his current self was just going with the flow working around her as he and Scott played they’re game. “Lyds my Sourwolf brought me provisions can you let go so I can eat?” Stiles laughed as his player killed Scott. “I guess.” Lydia pulled back so she was sitting next to Stiles. I put the takeout on the coffee table. When Stiles went for it I snuck into his place on the couch so when he sat back down he was on my lap when he squeaked startled, and before he could jump up I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and held him close taking in his scent. “Thank you Der-Bear.” Stiles said as he leaned into my embrace and ate the curly fries I’d bought for him.

          “So, Lydia what do you think brought me back?” Stiles asked Lydia randomly. “I have no idea. As far as I can tell your completely you. I have no doubts that you are Stiles. It must be the banshee side of me. With Peter, there’s a sense of unease deep within me more so than before he used me to resurrect himself, but with you it feels just like before. Jordan?” she asked her husband. Parish reached for Stiles arm and as soon as he placed his hand on Stiles forearm his irises looked as if they were of fire the hellhound in him active. “I pulled you out of the ground and placed you on the Nemeton I had orders from someone but that someone is blocking some of the hellhounds memories.” Jordan said when he pulled away. “So there could be strings attached?” Stiles asked him. “Unfortunately, yes.” Jordan breathed out a sad look on his face. I closed my eyes and buried my face in between Stiles shoulder blades. “Okay thanks guys and as much as I love all of you I think Derek and I should talk some. Tomorrow we’ll discuss this more, look into this some see if we can figure this whole thing out.” Stiles announced to everyone. He hugged each person before they left from my lap.

          “Derek can you loosen your hold some so I can turn around to face you?” Stiles asked. I did as he asked and he spun around to face me, arms went around my neck and he used one hand to tilt my face up to look at his like you would a small child. “Derek. I have complete faith that you and everyone we know will do everything they can to keep me alive while we figure this thing out and after. Derek, I don’t want to leave you anymore than you want me to leave. I’m here now, I know this last year has been tough on everyone, especially you.” Stiles ran his fingers though my hair scratching at my scalp gently. “Derek, I do believe I promised you something in return for getting me food.” He waggled his eyebrows making me snort and he pressed his nose against my jaw, “Derek I love you please just let us figure out what’s going on before you flip out.” I nodded and nuzzled his neck.

          I sat on the bed watching Stiles sleep Micha on my lap belly up and snoring in sync with Stiles. I smiled and just watched Stiles breathing. Suddenly he snapped up breathing hard. “I know how I got back.” I grabbed Stiles hand as he jumped out of bed getting dressed. “I remember everything. Dying, after, how I got back, why everything Derek. Get everyone here I don’t want to repeat myself.” Stiles told me as he pulled a shirt on and picked Micha up off my lap and ran down stairs. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and ran after him. “Ow!” Stiles yelped as he ran into a counter. I took his pain and pulled him into my arms. “Stiles, what is going on? Can’t you explain it to me?” I asked. He chewed on his lip, “I’d rather wait till the pack as here.” He told me with a shrug. “I’m sorry.” “A hint?” I begged. “Derek. Trust me.” Stiles said holding my face. I nodded and we called the entire pack to come to the house. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Stiles’s POV

I stood and paced as we waited for Lydia to get to the house. “I’m here.” She called running in. “Well?” Derek asked in his chair arms crossed. “I made a deal.” I admitted. Derek’s face fell, “What kind of deal?” he asked. “To bring me back here.” I told the pack. “Did you sell your soul?” Scott asked me. “What?” I asked confused. “That’s what they do in the movies right?” “No. I didn’t sell my soul. I made a deal. To keep Derek alive.” I told everyone. “With Talia.” I locked eyes with Derek. He was frozen. “I was in heaven and we saw what you were doing to yourself. What would come to happen because of my death.”

Flashback

I was sitting in the Hale house how it used to be with Laura and Talia. Hundreds of other Hales running around. “I’m worried about him.” I admitted to them. “We are too.” Talia sighed. “But we can’t do anything from up here.” Laura pulled me into a hug. “There are ways down but they all come down with strings attached and that could harm Derek even more.” I ran my fingers through my hair. Talia took a breath. “If I tell you there was a way would you make a deal to do it?” She asked me. “There are no guarantees.” I stood up and paced. “Is it dangerous?” I asked Talia. “There is the chance your soul could be recycled and you would have a second life with your first life’s memories instead of returning to Derek.” Talia admitted. I looked at the two of them then at Derek’s sleeping form on the monitor. “What’s the deal?” I asked her watching Derek. “Keep him alive or die trying. As long as Derek is alive you will be too.” Talia told me getting up. “Come along we need to speak with someone.”

We walked along the streets as we reached our way to my grandparent’s heaven Talia knocked on the door. It opened and I saw my mother. “Mieczyslaw.” She smiled pulling me into a hug. “Here to keep an eye on your father’s diet?” she joked. “No. Derek brought him a veggie burger today for dinner.” I shrugged. “Why are we here?” I asked Talia. “It seems you’ve forgotten before your mother’s illness she was my packs emissary. One who’s powers rivaled your own.” Talia smiled. “He is my son Talia.” Mom joked. “What brings you by?” mom asked as we entered her parent’s heaven. “Stiles would like to make a deal to go back to Derek.” Mom froze, “Do you know the risks?” “My soul could be recycled.” I shrugged. “Or lost forever.” “It’s Derek mom.” She cradled my face. “Okay. I understand.” “Which one were you thinking Talia?” mom asked. “Intertwining their souls.” Talia told her as my grandparents joined us. “That’s a powerful spell.” Grandpa piped in. “Would you like to help?” mom asked him. “Of course.” He snorted making grandma roll her eyes. “Boast his ego some more.” Mom rolled her eyes at her parents. “They remind me of you and Derek.” Talia whispered and mom nodded in agreement. “No Derek and I are way weirder.” I told them making them laugh.

“So, what do we do?” I asked as the three of us re-entered the Hale heaven. “We contact a hellhound to bring your soul back to its body. The hell hound will have to dig up your body and bring it to the Nemeton.” Mom told me. “Parish is a good choice. He already knows you. He’s nearby and can do it quickly. Plus, he won’t demand a payment as part of the pack.” Grandpa told us. “Read my mind Dad.” Mom hugged him. “Hellhounds demand payment?” I asked confused. “Your soul when your done with it on earth. It’s how they procreate. They take your soul to hell and turn you into one of them. Demons do it to.” Grandpa told me with a shrug. “One of your cousins escaped hell before he turned into one. Then he died became one, his brother made him human again. It’s all very complicated.” Mom sighed. “Sounds complicated.” I snorted. “Don’t look them up.  They’re hunters.” She told me. “They’d probably leave the pack alone.” Grandpa shrugged. “They’re like Allison Argent that way. They leave the good ones alone.” “Speaking of Argent, she could help. Her heaven has what we need.” Talia told me. “I’ll go. I know how her family makes you all feel.” I told her.

I walked up to Allison who was shooting her bow with her ancestor Marie-Jeanne Valet. A very nice woman who held the same beliefs as herself. “Hey.” I waved to the near identical woman. “Stiles!” Allison hugged me. “I need your help.” I told her after the hug. “With what?” she asked. “I made a deal with Talia. To save Derek.” I answered crossing my arms. “From who?” she tightened her grip on her biceps. “Himself.” Marie took a deep breath, “We’ll help you Stiles.” Allison nodded and hugged me again.

The three of us carried the necessary supplies back to the Hale house. “Allison.” Talia smiled at the young huntress. Laura gave the woman a tight smile, “We’re just helping Stiles carry what he needs.” Allison told her. “You know it’s not you right?” Laura told her. “I understand.” Allison smiled at the Hales before leaving. “Now what?” I asked them. “We wait for the anniversary of your death.” Mom told me. “That’s a month away.” I groaned making them laugh. “We’ll use that time to contact Parish.” Talia patted my back.

It took a week to get Parish to heaven, it only took so long because we couldn’t find the right spell to get him here. “Stiles!” Parish pulled me into a hug. “I’m confused. What’s going on?” he asked as he pulled away. “I need something only you can help us with.” I told him. “I don’t know if I can bring Derek to you before he dies.” Parish told me. “Not that the severe depression is helping keep that day far away.” I glared at him. “We know about his depression. It’s scaring me. He’s going die soon if we don’t do something about it. I may have sneaked a peak at some possible futures. They all lead to Derek and Suicide.” I sighed looking at Derek’s family. All the one who died in the fire were watching. Some openly some just hanging out in the room trying to act like they weren’t and some peaking from around corners. His family has been watching his life like a sad soap opera since they died. Even his ancestors watch him for the fun of it now. It’s kinda creepy when you think about it too much. “Oh. Well how can you help him from here?” Parish asked me. “With you. And Magic.” I told him. “We’re going to intertwine their souls and we need you to guide and put his soul back into his body after digging it up and putting it on the Nemeton.” Talia informed him. “In other words, your taking my soul from heaven unburying my decaying corpse carrying it to the Nemeton and shoving my soul inside then when Derek touches me after I wake up our souls will connect and the spell will be complete. Like a cheesy supernatural romance novel.” I smirked. “When?” Parish asked crossing his arms. “On the anniversary of my death. All those emotions swirling around will help keep my soul from being in danger of getting lost, and able to focus on one location.” I tried to pass it off as nonchalant, he didn’t buy it. Parish turned to Talia. “It’s the safest option.” She told him. “Do you want me to inform the pack?” he asked. “Oh, you won’t remember this interaction.” Mom told him. “Stiles won’t remember dying for a while either. When he remembers our interactions, you might you might not.” Grandpa shrugged watching Derek pet his cat. “Micha’s really good for him.” Parish smiled watching Derek. “Wait a second can you guys watch anyone?” he asked freaked out. I nodded. “Don’t worry. We switch people during private moments. Not that Derek has any more. I do watch him shower though. Just him though.” I assured Parish as Laura snorted. I shot her a look, as awesome as she was she was the annoying sister I never got to have while I was alive. “Back to the original topic. Are you sure that the pros outweigh the cons?” Parish asked. “Yes.” Mom told him. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

The days leading up to the anniversary of my death I said goodbye to my grandparents and the Hale family members I’d grown attached to. “It’s not forever. We’ll see you again.” Talia kissed my forehead as mom and grandpa finished the spell bringing Parish to us. “You’ll be out cold while your body repairs itself. And your body is already in place.” Parish told me his body covered in dirt. He took my hand and the next thing I knew I was looking at Derek’s face.

Flashback Over

I watched the pack staring at me suddenly Cora stood up and started beating Derek up. “What the hell! You were going to leave me alone! With Peter!” she yelled at him. I left them be as I watched Scott looking around the room. “Our dead family and friends can watch us?” Scott asked me. “Anytime?” I nodded. “Okay. That’s not weird at all.” He rubbed his hands together. I snorted, “It’s comforting watching you guys.” “Cora please stop beating Derek up.” I told her as I pulled him into my arms. “So, if I die you die?” Derek asked me. I nodded looking up at him. “If you die do I die?” he asked. “Yeah.” I smiled at him. “Then neither of you are allowed to die.” Dad piped in from the couch. Derek snorted at that. Micha came tearing into the room and slid into the wall chasing a blue toy mouse making Derek and I snicker.


End file.
